<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by oohwonwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531012">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohwonwoo/pseuds/oohwonwoo'>oohwonwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohwonwoo/pseuds/oohwonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Yamaguchi wanted to kiss Tsukishima—and the one time he actually did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first ever Haikyuu fic, so please take it easy on me lol. I love these two a lot and have been dying to write fluff for them, so here’s a lil oneshot I wrote while laying in bed on a Sunday afternoon. Also, this is the first piece I’ve ever //finished// on this app so yay!! Anyways, enjoy!! I love seeing all your comments on my stories so if you enjoy please let me know! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>One.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Tsukishima was always quiet in a loud way. He was reserved. Quiet. Smart.... Yet, in no way shy. Yamaguchi was envious of that. Tsukishima’s presence was always loud and demanding, yet he was a man of few words. He was cool. No one dared to mess with him due to his lean height and intimidating nature, yet he was sweet and caring.</p><p>Yamaguchi toyed with the hem of his sweatshirt as he sat across from Tsukishima in his family’s dining room. Tsukishima was silent, his headphones around his neck and a lollipop in his mouth. It was almost cute. Scratch that—it <em>was</em> cute.</p><p>The pair sat together as Tsukishima silently did algebra homework. The silence was peaceful and calming, yet entirely too loud. Yamaguchi stared intently at his best friend as he concentrated on the myriad of numbers scrawled across his notebook.</p><p>The sight made Yamaguchi feel warm inside. Butterflies filled his stomach as the blonde boy bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>Yamaguchi felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Tsukishima. Were his lips soft? Would he be slow and gentle? Demanding and rough? </p><p>Yamaguchi buried his head into his palms as his cheeks went bright red. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>God, this is so embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi didn’t have feelings for Tsukishima.. he just kind of wanted to kiss him...</p><p>As Yamaguchi stared at the boy for longer he changed his mind.</p><p>He didn’t <em>kind of </em>want to kiss Tsukishima. He <em>really </em>wanted to kiss Tsukishima.</p><p>Before his thoughts could become too invasive, Yamaguchi pushed the idea away entirely until he’d forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Two.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>The second time Yamaguchi felt himself wanting to kiss his best friend was during a practice game against another high school. </p><p>Yamaguchi was standing on the sidelines, of course—but Tsukishima was in the front line of the rotation, his eyes focused on the opposing team members in front of him. He looked breathtaking. When Tsukishima prepared himself to jump to block the next spike, the feeling returned again.</p><p>The butterflies in the pit of Yamaguchi’s stomach.</p><p>He watched Tsukishima move in slow motion. He crouched and jumped, his lips slightly parted, hair mussed, eyes fiery and trained on the ball, analyzing every movement. Yamaguchi was silent as he watched his best friend jump to block the spike—scoring a point against the opposing team, winning the set.  </p><p>Tsukishima wasn't very much of a smiler, but when he turned to the sidelines and made eye contact with Yamaguchi, the corners of his lips tugged into a small grin, Yamaguchi felt himself melt a little.</p><p>He wanted to run into Tsukishima’s arms and kiss him right then and there.</p><p>Yet, he still didn’t. He couldn’t. That was his best friend, and that’s the way it will always be. </p><p>Yamaguchi pushed those feelings away again and continued to cheer for his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Three. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The third time it happened, Yamaguchi wasn’t half as surprised as the first two times. After overthinking it for an entire night after the first two times, Yamaguchi had just come to terms with the fact that he wanted to kiss Tsukishima sometimes, and that’s okay.</p><p>It’s not like he has feelings for Tsukishima, right? Yachi told him that plenty of her friends kiss each other platonically so it was okay.</p><p>This time, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were outside during lunch. The two sat alongside each other on a bench in the courtyard. Tsukishima was telling him about something that happened in class earlier, but Yamaguchi wasn’t exactly paying attention. He was focused on the rhythmic moving of Tsukishima’s lips.</p><p>Even if Yamaguchi had the courage to kiss him right then and there, he wouldn’t. Not in the courtyard, where everyone would see and then make fun of the pair. Yamaguchi didn’t want Tsukishima to get made fun of, he was too cool for that.</p><p>”My eyes are up here, you know.” Tsukishima sneered at Yamaguchi, his expression was hard to read, Yamaguchi couldn’t tell if he was actually pissed off, pleased, or amused. This scared Yamaguchi intensely, his freckled cheeks turning an entirely new shade of red.</p><p>”S-sorry Tsukki,” He breathed. This was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing Yamaguchi had ever experienced in his 15 years of living.</p><p>He wondered if Tsukishima knew why Yamaguchi was staring at him like that—if he knew how badly Yamaguchi wanted to lean in and kiss Tsukishima’s lips, just to see what it felt like.</p><p>Tsukishima sighed and continued with what he was saying before, and the pair just pretended like that never happened. (Even if Yamaguchi thought about it so much that he didn’t sleep a wink the following night)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Four.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>The fourth time it happened, it was a little different from the three times before. <br/>
<br/>
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were standing in the hallway after class, talking as they waited until it was time to go to practice. The butterflies in Yamaguchi’s stomach were always there at this point, just sometimes they were more subtle and subdued than other times. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yet, this time, the butterflies were entirely different from what they had been before. It happened when a small girl with light brown hair and large glasses had approached the pair.</p><p>Her face was pink and she fiddled with her skirt nervously as she tapped Tsukishima on the shoulder, gaining his attention. </p><p>Tsukishima wasn't too expressive, so he kept a straight face when he looked down at the girl, the light glaring in his glasses.</p><p>She began to actually confess to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was pretty much taken aback—not many girls confess to Tsukishima. A lot of girls liked him, but they were always intimidated by him and had never had the courage to bring it up to him. </p><p>The less subtle butterflies returned now, yet they were frantic, angry, his stomach knotting up as the girl asked Tsukishima if he wanted to go out with her sometime this weekend. </p><p>Yamaguchi wanted to kiss Tsukishima right then and there, marking his territory, claiming him for himself. He wanted to show her up and let her know that Tsukishima was his, even if he really wasn’t.</p><p>Tsukishima peered at the girl with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>”I’m flattered, but I have practice all this weekend and don’t have time for a girlfriend. The thought was nice though, thanks.” Tsukishima let the girl down easy, and Yamaguchi felt relieved, yet the jealousy still flared in his gut. The girl nodded sweetly and stalked off to her friends as they rubbed her back in comfort.</p><p>That night, as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home together from practice, Yamaguchi brought it up again.</p><p>”You told her you couldn’t go out because you have practice all weekend, but we’re off this weekend. Why’d you lie?” Yamaguchi inquired as his kicked a pebble on the sidewalk.</p><p>Tsukishima hummed in response.</p><p>”I’m not interested in girls right now, so I don’t see the point in having a girlfriend.” The blonde boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off.</p><p>Yamaguchi decided not to press it anymore, and to just let it go, Tsukishima’s answer repeating in his head over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Five. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>The fifth time it happened, Yamaguchi was getting tired of the feeling. </p><p>The pair were on their way home from practice again when they stopped at a small store to buy themselves food. </p><p>Tsukishima had his headphones around his neck again. The reflection of the moon in his glasses. It was a nice temperature outside, a slight winter breeze blowing. </p><p>They sat on the curb in silence, it was peaceful and calming. Yamaguchi was feeling a bit bolder today.</p><p>”Tsukki?” </p><p>Tsukishima hummed in response, something very typical of the boy.</p><p>”Have you ever kissed somebody?” Yamaguchi said as he stared at the ground intently, tracing the cracks in the pavement with his eyes.</p><p>”That’s a weird question to ask.” Tsukishima replied.</p><p>”I know. But... have you?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>Yamaguchi sighed. “Me neither.” It was relieving, in a weird way that Tsukishima has never kissed anyone. “Do you want to kiss someone?”</p><p>”Doesn’t everyone?” </p><p>This time, it was Yamaguchi’s turn to hum in response. “I guess so.”</p><p>”Why’d you ask? It’s kind of random.” </p><p>Yamaguchi didn’t know why he asked. He was feeling a bit bolder and was wondering if Tsukishima felt the same way he did.</p><p>”Well, I was just wondering about if—” Yamaguchi started, before he was cut off.</p><p>”If I wanted to kiss you?” Tsukishima finished.</p><p>Yamaguchi’s mouth fell open, he was taken aback. Had Tsukishima known this entire time? Was he way too obvious? Did Yachi tell him? Is Tsukishima weirded out now? Yamaguchi’s thoughts moved at a mile a minute and he felt himself dizzying a little bit.</p><p>Tsukishima chuckled a little bit. “I do, you know.” He says, smiling at his best friend.</p><p>Yamaguchi’s racing thoughts were abruptly stopped upon Tsukishima’s words. “You wha-?”</p><p>Tsukishima moved closer to Yamaguchi. </p><p>“I do want to kiss you.” </p><p>Yamaguchi thought he might keel over and die right there on the spot. </p><p>“You do?”</p><p>”Mm-hmm.”</p><p>Yamaguchi had a lot of questions running through his head, but only one came out. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>”What do you mean ‘why’?” Tsukishima was smiling, his face bright and beautiful, not contorted into his usual cold and closed off grimace. “Because you’re you. You’re cute and funny, and so oblivious.” </p><p>Yamaguchi scoffs, yet he knows Tsukishima is right. Tsukishima is so attentive and reads people so well, he should have known he would catch on.</p><p>”Stop doing your stupid thinking face. Are you gonna kiss me or not?” </p><p>
  <em>That’s Tsukki, alright. </em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled widely and lifted a hand up to Tsukishima’s cheek, pulling the taller boy down into a sweet and gentle kiss. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was almost like the stars had aligned, the universe was changed, the world was at peace just by the feeling of Tsukishima’s lips against his. It was everything Yamaguchi had hoped for and more. Sparks flew, fireworks went off, everything was right with the world. </p><p>When the boys finally came apart, they smiled at each other, both of their cheeks dusted with pink. Tsukishima stood up and extended his hand for Yamaguchi to take to lift himself.</p><p>They walked home hand in hand, and no, not just because Yamaguchi forgot to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>